


Not Over You

by Until_Bliss



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Tension, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24537892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Until_Bliss/pseuds/Until_Bliss
Summary: Lola’s supposed to be over Maya and it’s getting a lot harder to pretend she is when they’re always around each other. ( Mayla AU)
Relationships: Lola Lecomte/Maya Etienne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure about this one but if you guys like it I’ll continue.

“It’s just a small gathering nothing more I promise”.

Max’s previous words proved contrary to the fervent amount of bodies moving to the speaker music dancing, shouting, and laughing over the pounding loud enough to ripple throughout her body. Lola’s not really surprised by the surplus amount of people contrary to Max’s words but knowing Jo’s conversational and Seku’s technological skills, the extra people were inevitable and she watches as Max looks over in her direction through the crowd, excuses himself from a conversation with two people and makes his way over with a grin that doesn’t match Lola’s lips tightly pressed together.

“ You made it”  
“ Yeah, you and Jo have a way of guilt tripping me- speaking of which...”  
“ She went to find some more alcohol”.  
Lola’s hum in response was met with the feel of Max’s hand briefly resting on her shoulder. She told herself she needed this, the distraction that is. Her father had been on her case and being that Basile had been over more the last thing Lola wanted was to be at the house witnessing him and her sisters lovey dovey nonsense. At least one of them was happy.

She allowed Max to push her through a few bodies closer to the table of drinks where he poured her a cup. Lola pauses in motion for a moment but ultimately takes the cup with a small smile and then out of the corner of her eyes the faint catch of purple. By the railing was Maya with a wide smile in an animated conversation with two people Lola wasn’t familiar with, and Seku who seemed focused on Jo bouncing on her toes while pouting.

Lola gulped.

Her eyes darted to Max narrowing slightly as he whistled and took a sip of the liquor from his cup. “ I invited her but I honestly thought she wasn’t going to show up”.

Lie

“ No it’s fine” Lola shrugged suddenly more than happy to have something to drink. It had been a few weeks since Lola had seen Maya and the last time the two had spoke it had led to some words of regret from both parties. Honestly Lola wasn’t surprised at Maya’s attendance. Max, Jo, and Seku were her good friends long before Lola had entered the picture and she was almost sure Maya thought Lola wasn’t coming as much as she had thought the other way around.

“ Lola!”  
Jo’s voice rung out and Lola looked over to a cheesy bundle of energy practically jumping up and down, hand extended motioning for her to come over to the little group. She was well aware of Maya’s gaze upon her, brown eyes widened in slight surprise before a ghost of a small smile played on her lips, faint but enough that Lola was able to catch it before it disappeared. Max had already began making his way over and Lola realized that she didn’t have a choice unless she wanted to stand there looking stupid.

“ I thought you weren’t gonna come” Seku mused with a raised eyebrow that Lola made a small face before taking another sip from her cup. “ I wasn’t but I knew Jo would probably drag me from my house if I didn’t”. There was small stifles of laughs that were drowned out by Jo’s to which Lola smirked. She was almost certain the girl would.

“ You look nice”. It was the first set of words Maya spoke directed towards Lola and she blinked a few times eyes glancing down at her attire that she allowed Daphne to pick out. Their eyes met and Lola nibbled slightly on the corner of her bottom lip, Maya’s eyes followed. Realizing she hadn’t said anything Lola coughed ignoring Max’s snicker. “ Thanks you don’t look bad yourself”. Maya’s face softened, lips curved up into that signature sweet smile that Lola had once thought was just for her.

She knew better though.

Even though there was obvious shift Lola remembered quite vividly when the two couldn’t be apart from each other. The sound of Maya’s laughs and giggles that erupted into the curvature of Lola’s neck, breathy promises and meaningless words under the lust filled touches and clouded desire. How she had never felt more at peace than when she was with Maya and being with her made Lola feel like she could be more than what her father expected of her, more then what she expected of herself.

Lola was the first to look away.

She had told herself she was over bringing those memories back when there was no point, instead she focused on the conversation at hand and ignored Maya’s gaze on her every now and again because she didn’t trust herself to look into those eyes after everything. She wondered if it was as easy to forget as it seemed for Maya, maybe it was.

Lola was a cup and a half down when Max paused in conversation releasing a small sigh looking past Lola’s shoulder causing her to turn seeing Char making her way over. She was all smirks one hand in her pants pocket and the other taking through her short hair.  
“ Sorry I’m late”.

Jo grunted at the pat on her shoulder she received from Char but forced a smile at Maya’s pressing look. Lola masked her frown behind her red cup and Max and Seku made small talk that quickly became the back burner to Char’s grand conversation. Lola wasn’t sure how she ended up four cups deep leaning against the railing and alone with Maya but somehow Max left to get his camera and Seku was more than happy to keep and eye out on Jo in the mix of the crowd dancing while Char went to the bathroom.

“ I’m honestly surprised you stuck around for this conversation” Maya hummed looking over in Lola’s direction, head slightly titled and gaze resting.  
Lola shrugged. “ Char’s conversation was actually interesting this time”  
“ Don’t start” Maya hummed shifting her body weight onto the side resting on the rail and Lola sighed putting down her now empty cup.  
“ What?”  
“ Being an ass” Maya’s eyes narrowed but Lola only shook her head and raised her hands in defense.  
“ Wasn’t trying to be but let’s not pretend you actually give a damn about what she’s talking about- actually why are you even-“

“ Back” Char let out a breathy sigh of satisfaction clasping her hands together and looked between the two, eyes lingering on Lola with a look that maked her clench her jaw but before she could open her mouth Maya stepped between them taking Char’s hand.  
“ Let’s get out of here”. There’s no hesitation in Char’s movements as she follows and Lola watches the purple of Maya’s hair disappear through the crowd until it’s out of sight before pushing off the railing to get another cup.

Yeah she shouldn’t have come.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s 8am when Lola wakes up with a pounding skull surrounded by soft pillows and tangled underneath the weight of covers in a room that wasn’t hers but one she hadn’t been in for quite some time. Maya’s. Her eyes slowly scanned the room before resting on the picture on top the nightstand. It had been taken by some stranger after a night out with the gang all smiles and silly faces and looking now Lola noticed that Maya wasn’t smiling at the camera but over in her direction. Instinctively her fingers flexed out to the other side of the bed, empty and Lola stared at the space beside her before looking down at herself. She was in a pair of shorts and a t shirt slightly bigger than her slender body with no relocation on how she got them on, if it was even her who put them on to begin with.

The apartment was quiet besides the birds as Lola padded down the short hall into the living room to find a note on the table and she picked it up to read: 

: I have to leave for work but your clothes are in the chair (don’t worry you didn’t puke on them this time) and try and eat something, there’s coffee for you. :

The sudden ding from her phone drew Lola’s attention to the light on the counter where it rested. A message from her dad asking if she was okay, one from Daphne mentioning she’d be home late, and then a few from the gang asking if she got home safe and Jo teasing that she should’ve grabbed a cab too instead of squeezing in with Seku in Max’s car. It’s then that the memories started kicking in.

1:45am

Her balance is a bit off.

There’s slight faulty movement in the way she staggers a bit to the railing but quick enough to grip the bar and keep herself upright, head held high because she needed to get her body on the same motor function that Lola’s brain thought it was capable of. There’s the set sound of tires screeching and the rumbling of a car engine that grows faint and distant. 

She’s not too sure why she’s even doing this, well she does but it’s the looming answer that makes each step weight her down but at the same time sparks this adrenaline rush throughout her body. And that’s the thing with drinking foolishly. Liquid courage was such a dangerous thing when your mind was already filled with wild thoughts to begin with.

Her knuckles connect with the door four times, feet rocking back and forth on the heel of her sneakers and brown eyes watching the small creases from the dim hall light. What if Char was there? What if Maya didn’t answer? Her jaw clenches and a breath comes out shaky before knocking again.

Maya looks surprised.

After the last knock Lola told herself that it was probably for the best that Maya didn’t open the door because honestly she didn’t trust what would come out of her mouth if she saw Char. Lola knows it late, knows that Maya might have work or simply trying to sleep off the alcohol she consumed tonight and Lola watches as the girl in front of her opens the door wider and looks around. 

“ How’d you get here?” Those brown eyes were now looking at Lola expectantly but they were also taking her in and not the the way Lola wanted.  
“ A cab”  
A look of relief crosses Maya’s face before raising a brow.  
“ What are you doing here Lola?” her tones clipped and Lola’s having a hard time reading the guarded expression on her face. Maya’s looking at her expectantly and Lola makes a face, eyes moving back over Maya’s shoulder like she’s waiting for something or someone.

“ Lola?”  
“ Is she here”  
“ What? Is who-“  
“ Is Char here” Lola cuts her off words slightly slurred and voice rising. “ If she’s here I’ll just-“.

The motions fast but with the lack of balance Lola wasn’t able to finish her sentence before she was pulled into Maya’s apartment by her jacket. There’s a small silence as Lola watches Maya lock the door turn and lean against it like it was her only form of support. The only lights coming from the corner lamp and Lola is now aware that Maya’s dressed in a simple over sized shirt and shorts.

“Are you two together?”. The question comes out like word vomit but there’s no regret to it rather the sudden uneasiness that begins to build with the suffocating silence and the weight from Maya’s gaze that has Lola shifting her weight to one foot before Maya finally speaks.

“ That’s not really your concern”. 

Lola leans her back against the wall behind her.   
“ Tell me the truth” she motions between them. “ That your over me over this, that you’re truly happy with Char. I’ll leave here and we can simply be friends and I’ll never ask you again”.

“ Your drunk, you should get some sleep”. Maya’s words are soft and pleading as she closes the space, fingers moving to remove the jacket from off Lola’s shoulders that she all but allows because the windows closing and she knows she’ll never get another chance better the one she has right now.  
Lola presses on “ Maya just tell me your over m-“

“ I can’t”.

It’s two words buts it’s enough because Lola knows the weight behind it and she knows Maya does to. There’s a passing silence and with their closeness, the faint notice of breathing, a shaky breath from the girl in front Lola and she catches the drop of intense brown eyes to her lips. They don’t kiss. Lola wants to, hell she leans in and Maya does too but there’s hesitation and the closest they get is the faint brushing of of lips and eager hands that can’t quite figure out if they want to pull or push the other away.

Maya’s words are soft in her ear, ushering Lola to her bedroom and there’s no reluctance in small staggering feet following behind her. No real words but drunken mutters from Lola hushed with small words of reassurance from Maya as she pulls out clothes for her and then moves to the bed standing between her legs. Lola doesn’t use the opportunity to her advantage, doesn’t pull Maya in close by her hips while she’s helping remove her shirt and all but complies until she’s fully out of party clothes and under the covers.

Her head feels heavy against the cluster of pillows and Maya’s saying something about early morning and taking the couch before Lola’s reaching out to stop Maya from leaving. She doesn’t say anything, nothing coherent really but Maya let’s out a soft sigh and falls into bed and Lola allows herself to curl up into Maya’s arm before finally giving in to sleep and maybe just maybe she imagined the feel of soft lips on her forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday: 10:30am

“ I can’t keep up with you two”. Max’s voice rings out from the other side of the the room, eyes moving across the various pictures resting on the table taken two hours previously in a spot that Max had been eager to break into and explore. Lola hums taking sips of coffee at a weak attempt to fully wake up, slouched in the small lounge chair the corner of the room watching Max move pictures to different sides of the table.

“ There’s really nothing to keep up with” Lola rolls her eyes and Max snickers lifting his head up from the photos.  
“ Coming from the girl that got wasted and ended up at her ex’s apartment last weekend”.  
“ It was a lapse in judgment”  
“ A lapse?” There’s teasing hinted in his tone and Lola clenches her jaw more focused on the steam coming up from her cup.  
“ Yes” she bites out and Max doesn’t press on but continues his work. She’s used to his teasing, even more so since she picked up the little photography job a couple months back as a part time thing when she wasn’t working at Elliot’s. She knows his teasing means nothing but it brings up memories of the night, a flush to her cheeks and the sudden urge to defend herself.  
“ Nothing happened we didn’t-“ she huffs making a face at him. “ We didn’t do anything”.

Max pauses again to look over with a small smirk that makes Lola avert her gaze. He’s watching her silently the way he always does when he’s piecing together more than Lola wants him to and it’s annoying how she can’t hide things from him, especially when it has to do with her. Abruptly Lola stands up to walk over to the window as she hears the stifling of laughter.

“ Sure you guys didn’t”.

—————->>>>

3:00pm

“ Shit this place is so cool!” Jo’s standing near the edge of the railing overlooking a River bank below with markings of graffiti and stickers on a wall adjacent to it. She’s first to race to the steps with Seku urging her to be careful,Max’s all smiles as he watches and Lola’s rigid. It was supposed to be just her and Max coming back so he could get the perfect shot in the light. ‘ Take something so breathtaking and beautiful’ he said. Max sent a photo in the group chat and the whole gang showed, Maya included.

She was already halfway down with Jo and Lola found herself following behind with Max who gave her a small pat on the back before jogging up to catch up with everyone else. Maya and her hadn’t spoken since that night happened so when she showed up beside Seku and Jo in the under pass, Lola thought her heart was in her throat.

Somehow the thoughts of photos are long gone with fits of laughter as Jo sparks a contest of who can cross the rocks fastest to the other side and ends up tanking in the water. Lola manages to grab the camera Max brought as she takes some pictures. Jo drenched and the scared expression on Seku’s face as he realizes Jo’s pulling him in with her instead of climbing out. Max’s goofy faces, the writing on the wall and other scenery. After re joining the bunch again Max takes over with the camera and Lola steps to the waters edge to smoke.

“ So I hear you’re getting your own place” an all too familiar voice speaks up and Lola looks over as Maya plops down bedside her focusing on the waters current in front of them.  
“ Yeah I figured it’s time”  
“ Really?”  
Lola hums keeping her gaze forward. “ Ever since Daphne and Basil moved in together I told myself I wanted my own place and now I finally have enough for it”.  
“ What did your dad say?”.  
At the question Lola makes a face tugging at the hair tie on her wrist. “ He was sad at first, knowing that both of us would be leaving but he’s been pretty supportive so I can’t complain”.

The silence that follows between them isn’t awkward like before instead there’s a sort of calmness in watching the water crashing against the rocks and the faint feel of Maya’s shoulder occasionally grazing her. The moment of peace however doesn’t last long, not that she expected it to when her friends were as unpredictable as Jo and Max. Lola hears giggling before it happens. One minute she’s sitting on the rocks edge looking at the water and the next she’s in the water, cold, wet and pushing her body up to resurface.

Letting out a gasp Lola stands with the uncomfortable feeling of clothes clinging to her skin. Max’s already running after Seku who’s all but halfway across the rocks in escape with Jo instigating further and it’s the sudden sloshing in the water that Lola notices Max has gotten Maya too. She’s half in the water with fingers moving through her hair. There’s a playful smile on her face as she eyes Jo but that smiles changes when she meet’s Lola’s and it’s a look she knows all too well.

Scheming.

“ Don’t ” her words come out in a warning that does nothing to stop Maya from moving closer despite Lola itching back and glancing over her shoulder to calculate her quickest escape. She makes a move to to get out but Maya’s quick and on her before she can reach land, pulling her body back into the water with her.

The struggles playful with laughs and small shrieks as Lola attempts to regain control of the situation. Maya’s leg wedges between hers, one hand gripping one of Lola’s wrist and the other attempting to grasps her free one that slides up the exposed skin of Maya’s bunched shirt, her fingers slipping under the fabric like it was on a route of its own and laughter quickly dies out when Maya shifts her leg forward and Lola let’s out a gasp.

The air suddenly feels thick as Lola’s chest rises and falls at an attempt to calm her racing heart that was a mix of spent energy and something else entirely. Maya’s gaze falls to her lips and the hand that had been gripping Lola’s wrist loosens yet she doesn’t make any other movements. Lola follows the small beads of water that trickles from her lips with the building desire to kiss them. Her fingers descend from underneath Maya’s shirt to rest at her waist with a light squeeze pulling her closer and the sharp breath Maya sucks in is enough for Lola to tilt her head up slightly.

It’s quick.

Maya’s lips bush against hers parted and inviting as they meet Lola’s halfway. Their soft, tasting faintly of the water, eager against her own and it’s the boldness of the kiss and the way Maya lets out those small sounds between their lips that Lola wants to reward her by deepening the kiss. And then Maya’s pulling away. Jo’s battle cry rings out in the distance and Maya makes a sound of disappointment? Lola can’t really tell before Maya’s standing and extending a hand with a small smile that Lola weakly matches.  
“ We should go check up on them”.  
“ Yeah” Lola nods accepting the hand to pull herself up to follow behind her back over to the rest of the gang.

For the entire way back Lola steals glances at Maya in her fits of laughter and idle conversation and they don’t talk again, rather simple glances every once in awhile but nothing more. She doesn’t mention what happened in the water to an innocent Jo, curious about the two’s previous whereabouts and she certainly doesn’t meet Max’s gaze only quickening her pace to the gates entrance.

She’s all but happy to get home to a quiet house without the questioning of her father about her saturated clothing and how it even got like that in the first place. Eventually Lola falls into bed full of thoughts and conflicting emotions because for someone who’s supposed to be over Maya there was the pressing realization that she wasn’t.

Not even a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

There’s the clinking on semi fancy glasses, raised up behind reflections of glassy smiles and warm eyes in awe of artwork they’ve never seen before. It’s a semi open venue courtesy of Sofiane who beside Lamifex, helped put the place together for a night of gathering around some of the many Elliot related talents. He’s dressed in a put together black suit, kept hair, and a vibrant smile looking at his husband Lucas at his side with looks of nothing but pure adoration for his spouses accomplishments.

The rooms filled with friends of Elliot’s from college, all seemingly happy for him, Daphne off in the corner with her girlfriends and Basil nearby goofing off in a conversation with Arthur and a now joining Lucas. Sofiane lovey with Imane pulling her to dance, and her friends near the entrance in laughs as more people came in with their plus ones. Sometime after small taxing conversations, Lola makes a break for the double doors in the back for a change to scenery. There’s a slight breeze outside, enough to send a small chill down Lola’s exposed neck due to her outfit of choice tonight. A semi revealing red dress that hugged her body and the small slit enough to tease wandering eyes but only just. It’s quite the contrast to the casual attire she’s readily comfortable with, but certain nights like this one were special and she dressed as such.

“ Sorry I took so long” Lola’s met with a small smile of her plus one, David whom she had met on a night of distractions. Cute enough to bring along and seemingly interested despite the re iteration that what had happened between them was a one night kind of thing. He offers another glass and Lola’s just thankful there’s no look of judgment despite it being her third one in the past hour. She needs it. Being inside had been suffocating enough with everyone coupled up and lovey dovey but being outside might have been worse when the constant reminder of the pang in her chest was fifteen feet away radiant and smiles beside Char and the rest of the gang.

It had become quite a clear after another two cups of wine pooling warmth in the pit of Lola’s stomach ascending to her chest, the loud music hammering, and the presence of her friends weren’t enough to take away from the feeling that came with looking at Maya and for the sixth time tonight ,their eyes met. Elusive and guarded similar to the days that had followed after what happened in the river and Lola brings her glass to her lips. It was passive aggressive at best in the way Maya all but seemingly managed to spew out conversation with their friends until it came to her. The way her gaze would soften at times with faint passing touches like subtle grazes and then the next couldn’t bother to look in her direction.

And it’s not just that, it’s how everyone’s beginning to notice. How Jo’s been giving her curious looks the past few days whenever her and Maya are in the same room , to Seku’s small pats of reassurance and the fact that Lola’s been pulled away twice since she’d showed up by Max, like he knows her emotions are tipping. It frustrates Lola how her feelings are naked for everyone to see, that she can hide everything else but situations when it pertains to Maya.

Then it happens.

Maya’s engrossed in some conversation but her gaze casts over in Lola’s direction like a slow pull and Lola catches the way Maya’s eyes drop down to her dress, the way she shifts and tucks one of her hands into one of the pockets in her gray pantsuit and licks her lips bringing her eyes back up, and it’s the intensity of her gaze like she’s memorizing every single detail that makes Lola shiver.

And then like nothing happened, Maya averts her gaze tuning back into whatever Char is saying, warm smiles as she leans in closer and it fuels Lola. And as the night continues it’s like this passing game between them of who can one up the other. Stares from across the room laced with tension and neither one of them wants to give in and at this point Lola’s dragged David with her into the bodies dancing to the music and like clockwork, Maya follows suit.

At first it’s simple, Lola getting lost in the music and David’s presence, the feel of hands on her skin that aren’t really the one’s she wants and lips on the curvature of her neck that aren’t as soft as another’s but Lola tells herself that all she needs is a feel of high and she can forget. She doesn’t really know how it happens but Maya’s kissing Char and suddenly buried memories of hurt and a mixture of old times resurface and Lola can’t stand the sight of it. She feels herself loosing and the high she’s so desperate to get and she needs it back. She can feel the David’s grin against her cheek as she whispers in his ear and pulls him through the crowd with a pair of eyes burning into her back as she does so.  
>>>>>  
David’s hands are rough, callous against her heated skin, warm from the buzz of wine working in her bloodstream and her head tilts up to combat the height difference, eager to meet needy lips against hers. She needs this and Lola tells herself that if she can just reach this level of high nothing else mattered. She didn’t matter. Lola shifts against the bathroom wall with fingers reaching out to guide David’s wandering hands to where she needs them and just when her head tilts back to rest against the wall and her eyes flutter shut, the sound of the door opening jolts them apart. David let’s out a curse quickly stepping back and adjusting himself, most likely flustered at the situation and Lola rolls her eyes at the culprit.

Maya’s looking past David arms folded across her chest with a look that’s completely different from the one she had been giving her for the past hour or so and Lola can practically feel the judgment or maybe it was anger, she couldn’t tell. Lola’s vaguely aware of David’s stuttering words and awkward shuffle to the door but the silence lasts right up until he slips out and the bathroom door clicks shut.

“ Seriously Lola?”  
“ What are you honestly surprised?” Lola scoffs pushing off the wall as she watches the way Maya frowns.  
“ I’m not”.  
“ Where’s your girlfriend at?” At the question Maya’s eyes squint in that of confusion and then irritation. “ For the hundredth time we’re not dating”.  
“ Mhmm”.

Maya opens her mouth like she wants to say something else and then debates against it, her gaze dropping and Lola catches the sliver clip in her hair, a gift from Jo few months back.  
“ What are we doing?” Lola breathes out and she can almost feel the sudden shift in the room and she knows Maya feels it too. Feeling bold Lola takes two slow steps forward as she watches the way Maya’s jaw clenches slightly and her gaze flickers to Lola’s lips and then she’s biting the corner of her lip likes she’s thinking of a way defuse whatever’s going on between them.

“....Nothing”  
“ Really?” Lola takes another step closing the distance enough that their lips are a few inches apart but enough space for Maya to step away if she really wants to“. Nothing?” Lola repeats voice teasing and she’s waiting for Maya to either come up with a excuse or walk back out the bathroom because everything is so layered with Maya and what she’s thinking or even feeling. Lola sighs making a move to step back but to her surprise Maya’s fingers pull her in by the waist as lips crash against hers.

Maya’s tasted faintly of wine, sweet and addicting but of a different kind of intoxication and kissing her reminds Lola of all the times she made her happy, it drew in feelings of want and desire that was so much better than a high. Bliss. Their kisses are urgent and inpatient as Lola’s fingers worked on the buttons of Maya’s shirt to slender fingers sliding up the skin exposed from Lola’s dress, like all the emotions and bottled sexual tension and had come undone.

“ We shouldn’t”. Maya’s words come out strained as Lola dips her head down to trail kisses along her neck and jaw and Lola gives Maya a simple hum in response. She knows those words hold for a multitude of reasons being that anyone could walk in, because they should be outside with the others and their plus ones, and because they’re supposed to be friends and over the other so hooking up in the bathroom definitely complicates that matter.

Still Lola’s fingers move up Maya’s neck navigating through purple hair gently guiding her head back down to Lola’s lips and Maya doesn’t resist because want overruled the logical side the moment they kissed.

“ I know”.


End file.
